


Call It A Date

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Coffeeshop AU [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Paige Tico Ships It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 02:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14967563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Poe Dameron’s not normally a nervous man.





	Call It A Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MidgardianNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: For MidgardianNerd. Hope you like it!

  
“For Pete’s sake, Poe,” Paige says, “Why don’t you ask him out?”

  
And it’s that question of Paige’s that really gets Poe thinking. Why doesn’t he ask Ben out? Nothing’s stopping him…except maybe his own nervousness. There’s something about Ben that seems to reduce him to a puddle of ineloquence, like he wants to find the right words, but really can’t. Poe’s not a nervous man by nature; some have accused him of veering too far the other way, but…

  
He supposes he could take Paige’s advice.

  
It’s once they actually get off work that Poe is relieved. Not only were there a lot of people there today but he can finally talk to Ben. He and Ben are the last ones out the door; Paige is out on a date with her girlfriend, Jess, and Rey has to do homework. That leaves Ben and Poe. And Poe says, “Ben, I’ve been trying to find out a good way to say this for a while, but — ’’

  
“Did I screw up on the job?”

  
Poe sighs. “I’m not your boss. I just wanted to ask…” He swallows. “Do you want to go to a movie sometime?”

  
Ben’s smile is practically radiant. Poe wishes he would smile like that more often; he has the most adorable smile.

  
“Poe,” he says, “I’d love to.”


End file.
